


A Purposeful Promise

by Soft_Flourish



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Best Friends, Demigod TommyInnit, Demigod Tubbo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, mentions of gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Flourish/pseuds/Soft_Flourish
Summary: Originally a prompt for creative writing about best friend being a ghost. I only changed the names from my story.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 66





	A Purposeful Promise

Amid the humming of the trees, the whispering grass, and the birds chatter; the wind wails in pain and despair as a lost soul mourns for the other. Alone in a field surrounded by weeping willows and withering flowers, sits a demigod clutching his best friend’s body as their once peaceful aura becomes tainted with overwhelming grief. The demigod, Tommy, screams and pleads to his fellow gods to bring back Tubbo.  
“Tommy. If you want to bring him back, find your purpose,” says one of the gods.  
“How can I find my purpose?” Tommy tearfully asks.  
“You’ll know when the time comes,” another god murmurs.  
The demigod states confusedly only to stop once the wind whispers soothing words and holds him in its cold embrace. A figure emerges from the wind in the shape of Tubbo who adoringly stares back at his best friend and fellow demigod.  
“T-Tubbo?” Tommy inquires.  
“It’s me, Tommy. I know you can bring me back,” Tubbo encourages.  
Filled with determination unlike before, Tommy sets out to the places where he spent the most of his time with his other half. Tubbo follows on without another word as he too misses his other half. Most of the gods knew better than to separate the two as they were described as platonic soulmates and if something happened to one, the other would lash out in response. However, it seems like one god didn’t know any better. The two demigods set out to the house where they often stayed yet, it didn’t work as it wasn’t the answer. After 3 days of visiting various locations, none of them seemed to be the answer Tommy was looking for and he grew restless.  
“Nothing is working. What am I doing wrong?” Tommy said desperately.  
“Maybe go to the spot where a promise was made. You’ll find your purpose,” Tubbo soothingly said.  
Almost like a lightbulb appeared above his head, Tommy makes a dash to the place where promises were made. Funnily enough, they ended up in the same spot where he clutched his best friend’s lifeless body. Sitting down on the bench they built together, Tommy hums a tune reminiscent to a song sung by birds. A few seconds later, a soft voice joined in on the humming and Tommy stopped. Opening his once closed eyes, there standing in the flesh was his best friend. Jumping off of the bench, Tommy runs towards Tubbo and pulls him into an embrace while also wrapping his wings around them as if it was to shield them from danger.  
“I missed you so much,” Tommy whispers into Tubbo’s hair.  
“I missed you too,” Tubbo whispers into Tommy’s shoulder.  
They clutched onto each other like a lifeline and no one could separate them ever again. The god who played a trick on them was stripped of his divinity and was to never be heard or seen of again for a long time.


End file.
